


Way Back Home

by seungsols



Series: Books, Beer, and Bachelor Degrees [18]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drag Queens, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: Wonwoo always meets Soonyoung in strange encounters at strange times, but always ends up giving him a ride home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allthatconfetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthatconfetti/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CAT!! you're honestly like the coolest ate i've ever met on this place called the interwebs and im so happy that you're in my life and even if we don't talk that much i'm thankful for the smol convos we have and when we talk about filipino food and things together so yeah mahal kitaaaaa

It was about one in the morning as Wonwoo was driving back to his apartment from campus. He kept his phone speaker on as it laid in his lap while he held the wheel and pressed his foot lightly against the gas pedal. “It’s not even that late,” he murmured as he kept his eye sight locked on the road. “You usually stay up this late anyway.”

“Yeah,” Junhui yawned from the receiver, “but you were interrupting my beauty sleep.”

“Well, you probably need more, now that I think about it.”

“Oh, fuck you too.”

Wonwoo snickered. Teasing Junhui while driving back to their shared, cramped, place was one of his past times. His route was quiet and empty as usual, the only thing accompanying him on his drive was Junhui grumbling as he was finishing some papers due by the end of the next week and the drowning radio sounds of a late-night talk show that played as background noise, just in case Junhui hung up. His apron and nametag laid in the seat beside him and slide around in the cushion as he turned and pressed his foot on the break.

He was almost to his house when he had to break immediately, his nametag falling onto the floor beside him as he felt his heart race suddenly. Wonwoo fumbled as he struggled to unbuckle his seatbelt he tangled himself with before he unlocked the door and swiftly walked out of towards the person who lied down in the road in front of him. His headlights were bright enough to see that the figure was a male, probably around his height and his age, with his arms draped across the asphalt. He yelped when he heard his phone in his car yelling at him and ran back to fetch it.

“Dude, what the fuck is going on?” Junhui asked, somewhat frustrated with a sense of worry in his tone. 

“I don’t fucking know,” Wonwoo ran his hand through his hair as he walked to the body on the road as he was explaining it to Junhui.

“Did you run over him? Holy shit, Jeon I swear--”

“I didn’t fucking run over him, you ass,” he grunted as he knelt down to the body. “I just found him here like this.”

“Then drive the fuck out of there!”

“Junhui, unlike you, I’m a civilized person and I’m going to at least carry this dead body to the forest or something.” Wonwoo moved the phone in between his ear and shoulder as he rolled over the body, seeing the guy’s hood reveal his face. He seemed familiar, but Wonwoo wasn’t sure where from. “Should I give CPR?”

“Fuck I know,” Junhui grunted. “Aren’t you the civilized person here?” Wonwoo rolled his eyes.  Out of all days, he had to be talking to Junhui on the phone. “Just check if he’s breathing.”

Wonwoo pull his phone away from his ear and pressed it against the guy’s chest.

“Well?” Junhui asked from the other end.

The younger one pulled his head back and put his phone back to his ear quietly before clearing his throat. “I heard snoring…”

“What?”

“This bitch is sleeping on the road?”

He heard Junhui laughing on the other line, a thud on the floor as he probably fell onto the floor from his chair as he kept laughing. Wonwoo jolted a bit when he saw the body move, quickly hanging up the phone and shoving it into his pocket as he coughed and just observed as the guy slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Oh shit, I fell asleep again,” he mumbled.

Wonwoo was frozen solid, too shocked to even move as he saw the guy stretch his back and ruffle his hair before they shared eye contact.

“Oh, hey,” he smiled sleepily.

“Um… hi?”

“Can you give me a ride home?” the stranger asked. He watched at how dumbfounded Wonwoo looked before coughing. “Oh, where are my manners.” The blond one stuck his hand out and grinned. “I’m Soonyoung.”

If it wasn’t almost two in the morning, Wonwoo would probably book it out of there and slam on the pedal all the way back to his apartment and knock out. But he felt pretty bad for Soonyoung, even though Wonwoo wasn’t even sure why he was sleeping in the road in the first place. “Wonwoo,” he introduced himself as he shook the other’s hand hesitantly.

“Sorry, Wonwoo. I know this is really weird. But a ride would really be nice.” Soonyoung pulled his legs towards him and began rubbing his ankles. “I’ve been walking around all day.”

“Fucking damn it,” Wonwoo mumbled under his breath as Soonyoung looked at him and watched as he stood up and ran his hands through his hair. “Yeah, come on.”

Soonyoung gasped in delight. “Oh! Thank you so much! You don’t know how much this means!” He kept talking excitedly and full of gratitude as he directed Wonwoo to his place, which was suspiciously in front of a bookstore. Wonwoo watched as Soonyoung shook his hand and said that he’ll pay Wonwoo back.

“Oh,” the driver coughed, “you don’t have to… is this really where you live? You know, I don’t mind driving you to your actual place.” They stared at each other quietly. Wonwoo wasn’t exactly sure why they were doing so and why Soonyoung still wasn’t talking. He wasn’t even sure why he didn’t break the silence with a cough or a head scratch or just wave and speed back to his place where Junhui would probably laugh at him.

Soonyoung finally broke the silence. The smiley one just let out a hearty laugh. “I live here. My parents own and run the store, we live upstairs.” Wonwoo nodded in understanding as Soonyoung checked his phone and gasped. “Shit, mom’s going to lecture me again if she finds out I stayed out this late.” he closed the door before knocking on it as Wonwoo pulled the shotgun window down. “Thanks again, Wonwoo. I hope I can make it up to you.”

 

\--

 

Wonwoo checked the time on his phone and sighed at how it was already two in the morning. He slammed his head against his textbook and grunted how how frustrating economics was and how he really didn’t want to study for this final exam. But he promised himself he would get that degree even if it killed him (but death seemed like such an easier option in this sense). 

He headed down from the second floor to the first and swerved around the other tables where students who were in the same shoes as he was. He was going to grab a cup of coffee for the night when he glanced over. He saw one of the underclassmen— who he recognized as Boo Seungkwan from his Astronomy class— fighting with the cashier at the coffee shop that was about to close in half and hour. He rolled his eyes until they met Soonyoung’s who was frowning and rubbed his eyes as the student was making himself heard. 

“I ordered a caramel macchiato,” Seungkwan grunted. “Not a caramel cappuccino!” 

“S-sorry, I’ll make that right now for you,” Soonyoung said softly as he fumbled with the cash register buttons, only to yelp when Seungkwan reached over and almost pulled Soonyoung across the counter if it weren’t for Wonwoo’s interference.

“What the hell is going on?” Wonwoo asked with his eyebrows furrowed as he pulled Seungkwan back.

“This asshole messed up my order and now I have to drink this fucking cappuccino!”

Soonyoung sniffled, which caught Wonwoo’s attention. Wonwoo groaned and took it from Seungkwan. “I’ll make you your damn macchiato! Just stop being an ass before I whoop you.” Seungkwan stepped back in shock and nodded silently as Wonwoo walked behind the counter, showing his worker ID to Soonyoung that was in his wallet as he went to the coffee machine.

Soonyoung walked over and cleared his throat. “W-wow, first the road now in the library. I really do owe you.”

“It’s nothing,” Wonwoo shook his head. “It’s really late and I know that you’re gonna close shop soon so… I thought I’d take him off of your hands.” Soonyoung smiled and thanked him again as Wonwoo handed Seungkwan his cappuccino before waving at Soonyoung and heading back upstairs with the macchiato (that Soonyoung said was ‘on the house’ as a gift for helping him).

The clock on his phone read three in the morning as Wonwoo groaned. His macchiato was cooling down quickly, so he quickly downed it and threw it in the trash can beside him, pleasantly surprised he shot it in perfectly. He leaned back in his chair and groaned as he ran his hand over his face. He heard someone cough in front of him and peeked through his fingers, almost falling out of his chair when he saw Soonyoung in front of him.

“S-shit! I’m sorry!” Soonyoung apologized in a loud whisper. Wonwoo shook his head as he sat back down properly before looking at Soonyoung who was panting. “S-sorry… I thought you were on the first floor but I finally found you… I just really wanted to thank you.”

“It was no problem, really,” he smiled. He watched as Soonyoung pulled up a chair to Wonwoo’s table to sit next to him. Wonwoo shrugged, seeing that he could take a break right now. 

They chatted for a bit, Wonwoo telling Soonyoung he was an economics major and Soonyoung telling him he was a Japanese literature major. It wasn’t long before Wonwoo worked and talked quietly with Soonyoung before he heard a thud and looked over to see Soonyoung pass out on the table. He snickered, but decided not to wake him as he went back to studying.

The clock soon read eight in the morning. Wonwoo looked to see that Soonyoung was still passed out. He looked around and saw that the second floor was practically empty omit them. “Soonyoung,” he whispered as he nudged him. The sleeping one didn’t budge. Wonwoo sighed and packed up his things and patted Soonyoung’s head. “I’ll be back after my exam,” he whispered.

And to his surprise, after an hour and thirty, Wonwoo still saw Soonyoung sleeping. This time, however, Soonyoung woke up when Wonwoo shook him. He was a bit confused as he lifted his head up and looked around to see he was still in the library. “Shit, I crashed didn’t I?”

“Yeah,” Wonwoo nodded. 

Soonyoung stretched and looked at Wonwoo before shyly looking away. “Ah, I know we don’t really know each other but… do you think you can give me a ride home again?”

He offered a hand to help Soonyoung up and smiled. “Sure, I’ll take you home.”

 

\--

 

Wonwoo hit the back of Mingyu’s head and snickered when the taller one whined. “What was that for?”

“For being an idiot,” Jihoon butted in, high fiving Wonwoo afterwards as Mingyu groaned and rubbed his head. “Thanks for taking us out, again, Jun.”

Junhui shrugged and wrapped an arm around Seokmin on his left and Minghao on his right. “Well, it’s the least I could do since we just went through hell and back with all those exams.” They all sighed in relief and cheered as Seokmin slapped the table and called over the waiter for a round of drinks. He came back with a round of the local tap, omit Wonwoo who was the designated driver.

“You sure you don’t wanna drink, Jeon?” Junhui snickered as they all held their glasses up and looked over at Wonwoo’s water. “I can drive if you want.”

“And scrape my baby against another fire hydrant? Hell no!” The guys all laughed and cheered as they began chugging their beverages. Seokmin was the first to slam his drink down, the only thing left in the glass were the bubbles that slowly slid down the sides to the bottom. Jihoon followed and grunted as he wipes his mouth with the sleeve of his sweater. Junhui was third and the rest of them watched as the two youngest, Mingyu and Minghao, were neck in neck. Wonwoo watched calmly as he sipped his water.

The place began to grow crowded as the happy hour limits were at their peak. It wasn’t long before the guys became buzzed at the point of being tipsy. Wonwoo always had a blast making bets with them and daring the guys to do stupid things while they were in a different mindset. “Alright you assholes,” Seokmin hiccuped as he leaned in with his arm leaning against the mahogany table. He smirked at Mingyu pointed over to a female by the bar, leaning against the counter with a curvy, sleek figure and a skintight dress that hugged her just at mid-thigh. “I dare you to get her number. Bonus points if you get closer to her.”

“Double if you manage to convince her to go home with you,” Junhui interjected as he snickered.

Mingyu stood up with both hands on the table. “Piece of cake,” he hiccuped as they all laughed as he almost fell as his feet touched the floor and strided over to talk to the girl. 

The rest of the guys were formulating other bets for the others. Minghao hummed as he and Junhui helped give their cleared glasses to the waiter next to them. “You wanna go for a dare, Hyung?” Wonwoo blinked in surprise. He was usually the one to cast bets on the boys, but never the one to do them. Why the fuck not, Wonwoo thought.

“Alright, bet,” Wonwoo snickered. “Keep in mind, I’m the only sober one who’s driving you guys back home.”

The guys peaked up over their booth and scoped the place, surprised to see Mingyu come back drenched in cider. They all laughed as Mingyu whined and sat back down, Seokmin handing him tissues from the dispenser. “She has a boyfriend,” Mingyu grumbled. “She also said I need to work on my approach if I wanted to get some.”

Someone came into Jihoon’s line of sight enough for him to hit Wonwoo’s arm and pull him down to his vision. “See that chick with the hot red skirt? Go hit on her.”

“Wait!” Seokmin put his hand up as his head landed straight on the table. “I thought you only like guys?”

“Huh?” Wonwoo blinked. “Oh no, I like girls too.”

“My whole life is a lie!” Seokmin shouted as Junhui patted his head and reminded him that Wonwoo came out to them as bisexual a year ago. “Oh my gosh, I’m so drunk.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “The hell you are,” he got up and adjusted the collar of his shirt.”

“Oh shit,” Minghao gasped. “Are you actually-”

The sober one nodded. “Yeah, but mostly because I wanna beat Mingyu.” He snickered as the one still soaked in cider whined before hiccuping and tried to lean on Jihoon who kept pushing him away. They watched as Wonwoo approached the damsel in red and stand right next to her, looking around casually as a part of his tactic.

He let his arm caress the woman’s arm, which earned her attention. Wonwoo looked over with a charming grin before his face froze and he blinked in awe. The lady looked over and gasped. “Wonwoo is that you? Oh, see? I told you we’d see each other again!”

“S-Soonyoung?” 

Wonwoo gasped when Soonyoung covered his mouth and leaned into whisper. “Call me Hoshi right now, okay?” Wonwoo nodded before Soonyoung pulled away and pulled his skirt down and adjusted the bra against his chest. The guys back at the table oohed at how well Wonwoo was doing compared to Mingyu who was pouting and mumbling jealously. “So? Did you come to hit on me?”

Soonyoung snickered as he saw Wonwoo blush and rub the back of his head shyly. “Well, I mean… yeah,” he coughed, “my drunk-ass friends and I usually make bets.”

“Ah, so you’re DD for the night then, hm?” Wonwoo nodded and Soonyoung just smiled and took a sip of his drink. “I know that this is probably weird for you, but trust me. I’m not a prostitute or anything in the sex business. I just finished a gig.”

“A… gig?”

“It’s complicated, but hm… Maybe I can help you win your bet with your friends and tell you about it in the car when you drive me back to my place?”

Wonwoo checked the time, seeing it was a bit early. “Oh, well, I mean…”

“Oh gosh,” Soonyoung giggled as he picked up his bag from the floor and rubbed Wonwoo’s right arm earning a scream from Wonwoo’s table, “I’m not hitting on you or anything. I just really need a ride home… and a place to change back into my clothes before I head back to my place.” He wasn’t sure what convinced him, though he was kind of hypnotized by how nice Soonyoung’s legs looked in those high heeled boots, but Wonwoo agreed and grabbed Soonyoung’s hand and waved at his booth where the guys were loudly cheering and slamming on the table, whistling and chanting Wonwoo’s name as he lead Soonyoung to his car.

 

As someone who is always labeled the designated driver when it comes to nights out, Wonwoo knew his way around the highways and byways like the back of his hand. Though he’s only been to that bookstore three times, Wonwoo was able to navigate to Soonyoung’s place by himself as Soonyoung was changing in the back of his car. “So you’re a drag queen?”

“The best drag queen!” Soonyoung exclaimed, yelling when Wonwoo slammed on the breaks as the light suddenly turned yellow. Wonwoo looked behind and apologized as Soonyoung sat up from the floor. “Ah, don’t worry. I’m used to it. Though, it isn’t as awkward to ride home with a familiar face rather than a taxi driver who is confused as hell when he sees you pull your bra off.”

Wonwoo just nodded and tried to laugh along with Soonyoung who was laughing at his own joke. After changing, Soonyoung closed his bag and climbed over to the shotgun and pulled his seatbelt across his chest that was now covered in a striped sweater and a purple hoodie as he ruffled his hair. “So… you do drag?”

Soonyoung smiled as he kept fixing his hair with the sun visor mirror in front of him. “Yup! I’ve been doing this since I was a senior in high school.” Wonwoo just nodded, turning up the volume of the radio as Soonyoung gasped in delight. “Oh, I love this song!”

“Really?” Wonwoo glanced over before smiling. “Me too.” They started nodding their heads to the beat before Soonyoung started singing quietly, which caused Wonwoo to join in before they both started singing at the top of their lungs. Once the radio switched to a different song, they both just smiled at each other and chuckled.

Wonwoo pulled up to the bookstore, but Soonyoung nudged him. “There’s parking on the other side of the street. It’s free on weekends.” He saw how confused Wonwoo looked and giggled. “This is the third time you drove me home. The least I could do is invite you in and offer you a cup of coffee or something.”

They both entered the store, Soonyoung threw his bag over the counter where the register was on top of. Wonwoo looked around in awe, seeing how there were bookshelves filled to the top of the ceiling. Although it was a quiet and quaint, little store from the outside, it was larger than it appeared. And that homey feeling was comforting. He followed Soonyoung up the narrow staircase in the back where they both took their shoes off at the foyer and Soonyoung pulled a pair of slippers for him to wear as he lead him to the kitchen.

Wonwoo shyly sat at the bar stool near the counter as he watched Soonyoung prepare two cups of coffee. “So, your parents work at the bookstore?”

Soonyoung looked over and coughed. “Um… not anymore. They handed it down to me.”

“Oh,” Wonwoo coughed as he awkwardly tapped the pads of his fingers on the counter. It was silent as he sat there and Soonyoung quietly inserted the filter with the ground beans inside into the machine. The only sounds that filled the atmosphere were the sounds the machine made and the constant vibration of Wonwoo’s phone where the guys kept sending various suggestive emojis.

After the coffee was finished, Soonyoung poured it into two separate mugs, one black and one white, with sugar and milk before walking it over to Wonwoo. He smiled and passed the white one over before he blew on it and took a sip. “I hope you don’t mind sugar and milk,” Soonyoung hummed. 

“Oh, that’s perfect,” Wonwoo smiled as he took a sip of his own cup. He looked over at Soonyoung as they were both sipping their coffee, surprised to think that he went to the house of a girl, who turned out to be the ‘dead’ guy that one night, and is now drinking coffee with him. “The coffee is good,” Wonwoo commented as they both put their mugs down simultaneously.

“Thanks,” Soonyoung smiled. He began swirling the spoon in his cup and hummed before he sighed. “Um… Wonwoo…”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Wonwoo said aloud. Soonyoung blinked in surprise before Wonwoo coughed. “I know that we’re in a really weird position where my friends think I’m sleeping with you, as a girl, right now and that you just invited a stranger who drove you home thrice to your house. But you don’t have to tell me about your drag queen life if you don’t want to.”

“Well… okay… maybe when we get closer then? Because I would like to tell you,” Soonyoung confessed. 

Wonwoo smiled. “Okay, we’ll get closer.” He put his hand out, Soonyoung giggled in response by saying that they’ve already shaken hands already. “Yeah, but that was as strangers. Let’s do it again as acquaintances. Soonyoung nodded as they both shook before they lifted their mugs together and clung them against each other.

“To a new friendship!” Soonyoung smiled. Wonwoo repeated as they both sipped their coffees and smiled at each other.

 

\--

 

Junhui quickly caught onto this and Wonwoo spilled the beans to his roommate who was, surprisingly, really supportive. “I thought you would drag my ass and call me out in front of the guys,” Wonwoo told Junhui who just snickered in response.

“I may be savage, but I’m not mean. Though, I will tell them that the girl you hooked up with at the bar dominated your ass which is why you didn’t come back to the apartment when we were all recovering from that fucking hangover.”

“Shit, sorry!” Wonwoo gasped as he realized he left his drunk friends at a bar by themselves.

“Don’t be,” Junhui shook his head. “The waiter called us a taxi.” He patted Wonwoo’s shoulder and hummed. “You, however, you just keep driving that little ‘friend’ of yours around.”

 

It wasn’t much of a solid friendship since after that night, they forgot to exchange numbers and had no way of contacting each other. However, Wonwoo still knew how to get to that bookstore. It was no trouble at all to quickly drive over there after his evening classes. At first, it was surprising to Soonyoung that someone would drive all the way on the outskirts of town to see him, but he grew used to the fond action.

It didn’t take much time before Wonwoo started crashing on the couch in the living room there the night before driving back home the next morning before he had to head back to campus that afternoon. To his surprise, Wonwoo always woke up to a blanket over him and a note in the kitchen on top of a plate of breakfast that Soonyoung cooked before he headed to his morning classes.

 

There were some nights where Wonwoo drove to the club or coffee house where Soonyoung performed to pick him up to drive him back home. Sometimes, Wonwoo came a bit early to the gig and watched from the back how Soonyoung, or Hoshi in this case, performed on stage.

Just like the one he ran into at the bar that odd night, Hoshi was glamorous and stunning as ever. The crowd cheered loudly as she walked around on the stage and began singing and dancing with the rest of the drag queens she was performing with. She even went out into the audience and interacted with them, which was a crowd pleaser and made Wonwoo smile widely. It wasn’t until the finale that she walked to the back to greet the crowd when she saw Wonwoo.

Hoshi blushed as Wonwoo just grinned knowingly and waved. The people nearby giggled at how cute Hoshi was when flustered before she shook out of it and came back into character and finished her performance. Everyone in the place clapped and many even did standing ovations. 

It took around an hour before Soonyoung came out from the back entrance and saw Wonwoo standing against the wall checking his phone. He blushed and coughed to gain his attention as Wonwoo looked up and smiled. “I didn’t know you would actually watch the show…”

“I’ve always wanted to,” he snickered as Soonyoung whined and hit Wonwoo’s shoulder playfully. “You did great. Well, Hoshi did great.”

Soonyoung smiled. “Thanks. She’s really something.”

“I’ll say,” Wonwoo nodded as he grabbed Soonyoung’s bag and put it in the trunk of his car. Soonyoung was about to go in as he opened the door only to squeal when Wonwoo closed the door before he headed in. Their faces were inches apart as Wonwoo locked the door and cleared his throat. “Wanna take a walk?”

After Soonyoung agreed to it, they walked side by side as Soonyoung talked to Wonwoo. “So… I went to Gangnam with my older friends once when I was in high school and we saw a performance with drag queens and… I guess I fell in love.”

“You liked it?”

“I loved it,” Soonyoung smiled as he pulled his head up and sighed with a grin plastered to his face. “They were just so empowering? You just felt their charisma on stage. And their outfits were really nice too.” They both chuckled before he looked back down at the sneakers he changed after the show. “I got into it my last year of high school. I went by Hoshi, since it means ‘star’ in Japanese.”

“Wow, you even incorporated your major into this,” Wonwoo hummed, laughing when Soonyoung nudged him away. 

Soonyoung sighed sadly as the laughter died down. “They found out about it during my first year at university.” Wonwoo looked over and saw the change in Soonyoung’s eyes. “They didn’t approve of it. Said that I either stop or move out. So I did just that.”

Wonwoo tilted his head. “So that bookstore of yours?”

“It’s my families. My mom still owns it, and she does visit me. But my father… I haven’t seen him in a few years…” Wonwoo pouted as Soonyoung glanced over at him and gave him a soft smile. “I work a lot of part time jobs along with this to pay for my tuition since they don’t support me financially anymore.” He straightened his back and stretched his arms in the air. “That’s probably why you first met me on the side of the road. I get tired easily and can sleep anywhere on the spot. Probably why I also crashed on your table at the library.” He saw Wonwoo who was quietly glancing at him and whined. “Oh gosh, I just poured all that on you. Ah…”

The other blinked and smiled. “That was nice to hear though.”

Soonyoung looked over as he was patting his cheeks that were glowing red. “R-really?”

Wonwoo nodded. “It’s nice to be passionate about something. I can see how much you like being on stage and how you love the spotlight. I could never do something like that.”

“You totally could!”

“Yeah, but I’m not passionate about anything,” Wonwoo shrugged.

“Well, if you ask me, you’re really good at driving.” They both snickered as they moved closer together on their walk as a breeze blew by. “I know that doesn’t really count as being passionate about something, but I’m really thankful that you drove me when I first met you.”

They both looked up at the same time and locked eye contact before Wonwoo leaned in and kissed his cheek, making Soonyoung scream and cover his mouth immediately after. “Sorry, I felt like doing that.”

“D-don’t be sorry! Holy shit, that felt so nice,” Soonyoung whined as he pulled the zipper on his hoodie up to his chin and pouted as Wonwoo snickered. “Do you want to stay the night again? Maybe I can join you in the living room this time.”

“That’d be nice,” Wonwoo smiled. “Maybe we can share the sofa together.”

“Oh my gosh, are you trying to pull something?”

“Is it working?” The older one hit the younger one’s shoulder as they smiled shyly at each other. 

“Jeon Wonwoo, you are something else,” Soonyoung sighed as he pulled off the hood over his head to fan his face. 

“So are you, Kwon Soonyoung. And Hoshi,” Wonwoo grinned. “But I like it. I like you. Both sides of you.” He leaned in for another kiss and laughed when Soonyoung kept swatting him away and nearly punched him in the face. “Okay, I’ll stop! I’ll stop!” Soonyoung sighed but reciprocated the feeling as they walked back to the car, linking their pinkies together.

“This is nice,” Soonyoung sighed in content. “We should do this more often.”

“We’ll do it every night, as long as I get to drive you back home.”

**Author's Note:**

> drag!soonyoung and bi!wonwoo ftw? also, mingyu getting cider dumped on him rt if u agree
> 
> i've been trying to write more pairings bc i wanna spread the love to all 78 pairings, so expect a lot of rarepairs to follow as well! (also, probably switching my fic goal to 90 fics this year bc im a suffering uni kid uhu)


End file.
